Yume
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu somehow gets trapped in Ichigo's nightmare. Sorry the summary sucks, but if I put more, the story will be ruined. R&R!


**Yume**

Kisshu went to bed one night, and fell asleep more quickly than usual. He started dreaming as he fell deeper into sleep, but this didn't feel normal….

_***Kisshu's Dream***_

_He was flying over one of Tokyo's parks, when he heard Ichigo's voice scream, "KISSHU!" Kisshu teleported to the sound, and was shocked to find Ichigo kneeling next to him- or someone who looked like him. "Ichigo?" he called. She didn't seem to hear him, no matter how many times he tried. She was sobbing, holding him in her arms. He noticed blood spreading across his chest, and thought, __**What is going on? That's me, but how can I be dying in Ichigo's arms and still alive at the same time? And on top of that, why is she so upset? I thought she hated me….**_

_Kisshu kept watching, seeing himself go limp in Ichigo's arms. He watched her gently set him down, and then to his surprise, she picked up what looked like one of his sais. "Kisshu, I know this is my fault," she said softly. "I don't deserve to live for causing you this much pain, but since I can't live without you anyways, I'll just join you."_

_Kisshu watched in horror as Ichigo started to lift his sai, but found that he was frozen, unable to move or speak as Ichigo stabbed herself through the heart._

_As Kisshu watched Ichigo collapse, tears running down his face, everything went black._

Normally after something like that, the person would wake up. Instead, however, Kisshu felt like he had been trapped in the darkness. Suddenly the darkness lifted, to show a new scene.

_Like before, Kisshu was observing Ichigo and himself. This one started out happier; he and Ichigo were sitting under the huge sakura tree in Inohara Park, kissing._

_As they broke off the kiss, though, they heard someone shout, "ICHIGO! What the HELL are you doing?"_

_Kisshu looked behind him, and saw Ryou storming over. He looked back at himself and Ichigo as Ichigo said, "We were kissing, what did it look like we were doing?"_

"_Why are you kissing HIM!? He's your enemy, Ichigo!" Ryou shouted angrily._

"_Not anymore," Ichigo said calmly. "Everyone except you wants to form a truce, so Kisshu and I are dating, and there's nothing you can do about it. Tough luck, you evil loser."_

_Ryou snarled and took out a gun, then fired it at Kisshu. Ichigo jumped in front of him, and got hit instead. "ICHIGO!" both Kisshus screamed._

_Kisshu watched himself catch Ichigo. She put a hand on his cheek, and said softly, "Kish, I love you…." Then her eyes closed, and her body went limp._

_The scene went black again, and Kisshu wondered, __**What if this isn't my dream? If I'm in Ichigo's dream or something, it could explain why I can't seem to wake up.**_

_***Back to real time, with Pai and Taruto***_

Pai had heard Kisshu scream Ichigo's name, and teleported into his room. Taruto teleported in soon after, and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Pai said. He tapped Kisshu's forehead, but Kisshu didn't wake up. He tried again- still no good. Putting a hand on Kisshu's forehead, he tried to sense the problem, and then his eyes snapped open.

"What's wrong?" Taruto asked, worried.

"Kisshu somehow got trapped in Ichigo's dream, and it looks like she's dreaming about either him dying, or her dying to save him," Pai said. "I'd better go find her and wake her up; Kisshu won't wake up till she does. Stay with Kisshu, and let me know if anything happens."

"Alright," Taruto said.

Pai teleported out, going straight to Ichigo- and flinched, because apparently the Mews were having a sleepover. He was standing in Mint's room, with the Mews looking at him warily. "Do you know anything about why Ichigo was screaming Kisshu's name?" Mint asked suspiciously. "We can't wake her up, either."

"Kisshu is trapped in her dream somehow; he won't wake up either," Pai said. "Until we wake up Ichigo, Kisshu will remain asleep. He was screaming her name earlier; I think Ichigo's dreaming about him dying."

"Can you wake her up?" Lettuce asked.

"I can try," Pai said. He came over and knelt next to Ichigo, then tapped her forehead, focusing on seeing her wake up.

To his and the others' relief, Ichigo stirred, then opened her eyes. "Pai?" she asked, puzzled. Her eyes widened, and she asked, "Did something happen to Kisshu?"

"He was trapped in your dream; I should go check on him," Pai said.

"Can I come too?" Ichigo asked. She gave Pai puppy dog eyes, and he sighed, then looked at the other Mews.

"It's fine," Zakuro said.

Pai nodded and took Ichigo's shoulder, then teleported back to Kisshu's room. They found Kisshu sitting up in bed, his face buried in his hands, and Taruto looking nervous. "What happened?" Pai asked.

Kisshu didn't respond, and Taruto said, "I'm not sure, Kisshu won't talk to me."

Ichigo climbed onto the bed with Kisshu, and asked softly, "Kisshu, what's wrong?"

Kisshu looked at her, his eyes haunted. "You died…." he said.

"Which dream did you see?" Ichigo asked. "I have the same two nightmares almost every night."

"I saw them both," Kisshu said. "The first one it looked like I had killed myself, and you took one of my sais and killed yourself. The second one, Blondie killed you after you told him we were dating. I don't want you to die….."

"I'm not going to die," Ichigo said. "I don't want you to die either. You're not going to kill yourself, right?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Kisshu said.

"That's not what you said last week," Pai said dryly. "Last week you said your life was hell and you'd be better off dead."

"Were you mind-searching me again?" Kisshu asked warily. "I don't remember saying that."

Pai looked nervous, but before Kisshu could say anything, Ichigo asked, "Kisshu, can I borrow one of your swords?"

"What are you going to do with it?" Kisshu asked warily.

"Um…." Ichigo said uncomfortably.

Pai sighed and said, "Ichigo, killing yourself isn't going to help anyone. And for your information, it's highly unlikely Kisshu will find anyone else; he hates the girls on our planet."

Ichigo sighed sadly, and was startled as Kisshu pulled her into his arms, hugging her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe. "Koneko-chan, please don't kill yourself," he said softly. "One time of seeing you die was more than enough; I don't want it to happen in real life. I want you to live, okay?"

"Mm…." Ichigo mumbled. "You'll stay alive too, right?"

"Yup," Kisshu said. "I promise I won't leave you, okay?"

Ichigo snuggled against him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He felt her breathing even out, and looked at Pai, then said telepathically, _Go tell the other Mews that Ichigo's spending the night here, they can handle Blondie._

_Got it, _Pai said, and teleported out. Kisshu settled back, still holding Ichigo, and fell back to sleep as she snuggled against him.

_**With Pai: **_He teleported back to the sleepover, and found the girls watching some movie. Zakuro sighed and hit pause, then asked, "How did it go?"

"Kisshu and Ichigo are basically attached to each other, so I came to tell you that Ichigo's spending the night with us," Pai said. "I promise none of us will harm her."

"Kisshu's not going to do anything?" Mint asked suspiciously.

"No," Pai replied. "I spent hours lecturing him, he knows that he's not supposed to do anything besides kiss Ichigo."

"Alright, but we expect to get her back at some point," Zakuro said. "We'll handle Ryou if problems come up."

"Understood," Pai said, and teleported out. He went straight back to Kisshu's room, and found Kisshu and Ichigo curled up together. Sighing slightly, he quietly left and went back to his own room.

The next morning, Kisshu woke up to find Ichigo still attached to him. She looked slightly unhappy, and Kisshu stroked her hair gently. She relaxed, looking happier, and then to his surprise, started purring softly. Her purring was so soothing that soon Kisshu had drifted back to sleep.

Ichigo woke up some time later, and looked over at Kisshu. He was still asleep, and Ichigo looked at the time. It was almost noon. She put her hand on Kisshu's forehead, but he didn't have a fever. Suddenly he started whimpering in his sleep, and Ichigo shook him. "Kisshu, wake up," she said softly.

Kisshu didn't stir, and Ichigo heard teleportation. She looked up, and saw Pai. "Is Kisshu okay?" he asked.

"Not sure; he won't wake up," Ichigo said.

Pai came over and put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, then tapped it. Kisshu slowly opened his eyes, and saw Ichigo and Pai looking down at him. "Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm here," Ichigo said.

"I saw you kill yourself again…." Kisshu said sadly.

"It was just a bad dream, I'm fine," Ichigo said soothingly. She gently smoothed Kisshu's hair back, and asked, "Do you want to get up today?"

"I guess," Kisshu said gloomily.

"Is there something you'd rather do?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to hug you and never let go," Kisshu said.

"That might not work too well," Ichigo said gently. "But we can hug a lot, okay?"

"You're not going to kill yourself?" Kisshu asked.

"No, I'm not going to kill myself," Ichigo said reassuringly. "You're going to stay alive too, right?"

"Yeah…." Kisshu said.

Pai sighed, and said, "Ichigo, Zakuro asked me to give you this." He held out her cell phone, and she took it. "Thanks," she said- just as it rang.

Ichigo picked up, and Lettuce's voice immediately said, _"Ichigo, Ryou got loose; can you ask Pai to come get me? I'll explain later."_

"Uh… okay," Ichigo said. She looked at Pai as Lettuce hung up, and said, "Apparently Lettuce wants you to bring her here; Ryou got loose."

"I'll go do that," Pai said, and teleported out. He returned two minutes later with Lettuce, who had transformed.

"Ryou's coming to the main room; want to come watch the show?" Lettuce asked.

"Show?" Kisshu asked.

"You'll see," Pai said. "Let's go."

Kisshu got up and took Ichigo's hand, then teleported to the main room, followed by Pai with Lettuce.

About five minutes later, Ryou appeared with his portal machine. "You've got some nerve, coming here alone," Pai commented. "You're delusional if you think you can defeat us."

"I just came to get Ichigo back," Ryou said.

Ichigo snorted. "You think I'd WANT to come back after all you've put me through?" she asked acidly. "Besides, I'd rather be with my boyfriend than with a jerk like you."

"You can't date that freak," Ryou snarled.

Ichigo lost it. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" she shrieked. "You act all high and mighty, like you think you can control everyone who comes into contact with you. Well, you're wrong. You have absolutely no control over me, or anyone else for that matter. You're just a good-for-nothing control freak with serious issues." She turned to Lettuce and asked, "I believe you wanted to show us something?"

Lettuce smiled and summoned what looked like one of Pai's fans, except it was green and silver. She pointed it at Ryou, who looked stunned, and shouted, "FUU HYOU SEN!" A barrage of ice spears flew at Ryou, and lodged themselves in various parts of his body, including through the heart. Lettuce smirked and said, "Pai, would you do the honors?"

Pai smirked back and took out his fan, then shouted, "FUU RAI SEN!" A large bolt of lightning fried Ryou, and Pai and Lettuce hi-fived each other.

"Wow, you two are awesome," Ichigo said. "Lettuce, I didn't know Pai changed your pendant."

"That's because I couldn't tell you without Ryou overhearing; you know about the spying device in your pendant," Lettuce said.

"If he wasn't already dead, he'd be going down," Kisshu said grouchily.

Ichigo smiled and rubbed his cheek with her hand. "Didn't you want to hug me all day?" she asked, gently teasing.

Kisshu perked up, and teleported her back to his room. Pai sighed. "Well, we won't be seeing them for a while," he told Lettuce. "What should we do?"

"Let the others know that Ryou's a pile of ash, and then spend the rest of the day kissing," Lettuce said.

"I think Kisshu's rubbing off on you," Pai said dryly as he kissed her. Lettuce just kissed back happily.

**Here's another one. I thought I'd put a bit of PaixLettuce in there, so I hope you liked it! Review plz!**


End file.
